Storm at the Sea (Lilo version)
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurricane a-coming'!! Stand fast!" called Pleakley, "Secure the riggin'!" Stitch's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the sailors wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Stitch and the sailors straightened the sails. Bambi ran around in circles, panicking, because he was scared. He was looking for Stitch. "Stitch! Where are you?" called the deer. Chip, Dale, and Daffy all knew how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they had to get Lilo back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Lilo, the little mer-girl was still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Yakko, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto a string of ropes. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" he exclaimed. He tried to hang his hands to the ropes, but the wind picked him up and carried him off. "Oh! LILOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he called. On the ship, Wiggins struggled to drive the wheel, but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splash the sailors on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Stitch dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Lilo tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Lilo had become really worried about what would happen to Stitch, the humans, and the normal animals. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Lilo gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. "Look out!" shouted Stitch, as he pointed to them. The sailors looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Stitch and the sailors overboard. The statue of Stitch sank into the sea. Jumba struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. "Jumba, hang on!" called the blue experiment, as he grabbed his steward. He lifted Jumba up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Stitch turned as soon as he heard someone screaming. "Help! There's fire on the boat!" "Bambi!" he gasped. His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Stitch dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Bambi. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Stitch heard the sound, he turned around to see that it was falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out of its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did the blue experiment know that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Stitch saw Bambi running around frantically on the upper part of the deck. "Oh no," cried the deer. "I'm going to burn!" "Jump, Bambi!" he called, "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Bambi!" Bambi took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Stitch's arms. Stitch was thankful that he had taught Bambi how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Stitch ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Bambi to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Bambi was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Stitch struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally, he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. Jumba became worried as he pulled Stitch onto the lifeboat. Jumba noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! "STITCH!" called the mad scientist. Stitch looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Jumba and the sailors became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Lilo had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Stitch, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Lilo loved Stitch too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Lilo frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Lilo spotted an unconscious Stitch clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Lilo dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Lilo pulled Stitch up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Lilo securely held Stitch. She swam while carrying him. Lilo hoped to find a beach shore so Stitch can lie down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Storm Stuff Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake